<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>why'd you only call me when you're high? by inariz6ki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27209506">why'd you only call me when you're high?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/inariz6ki/pseuds/inariz6ki'>inariz6ki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Cheating, Drug Use, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Haikyuu smut, Haikyuu x Reader, NSFW, One Shot, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Suna Rintaro smut, suna rintaro x reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:49:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27209506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/inariz6ki/pseuds/inariz6ki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You knew it was wrong, but it's not bad to be sinful sometimes, right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Suna Rintarou/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>490</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>why'd you only call me when you're high?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>it's been a long time since i wrote a smut ff so i have no idea how i'll give this justice. i just wrote this in preparation in putting my ass back in writing lmao. also, i do not tolerate infidelity, please learn the difference of imagination and real life.</p><p><b> warnings </b> smudge profanities, infidelity, drug usage, graphic smut, unprotected sex + degradation</p><p>  <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/086myS9r57YsLbJpU0TgK9?si=vGYIJVdCT6WEIOAVKTXiCA">listen</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> Now it's three in the morning<br/>
And I'm tryna change your mind<br/>
Left you multiple missed calls<br/>
And to my message you reply<br/>
"Why'd you only call me when you're high?"<br/>
"Hi, Why'd you only call me when you're high?" </b>
</p><p>"Isn't it amusing?"</p><p>The dark gray sky and cumulus clouds mirrored in the muted lit room. It was a gloomy and rainy day, you must say. Nothing to be really amused for. The loud cries of rain and fresh cold air nuzzling the atmosphere inside the room — making you seek for warmness from the man curling with you in the white sheets. Was there anything amusing?</p><p>"You should try it sometime," he says, before snorting the white fine powder placed on the back of his hand in straight line. It was probably the third time now and he's having a field day with it. "I mean, being high. It really gives a nice feeling especially when you're lonely, you know?"</p><p>Right. You were only there for a reason. A stupid shit reason, actually. You also honestly don't know where he gets that thing, but you heard him say it's from his zooted pal, Tendo Satori, or whoever that guy is.</p><p>"Nah, I think I'm good, Rintaro." You pulled the comforter closer into your naked body. The man whose name you just called let out a chuckle before embracing you tighter.</p><p>He rested his chin on the crook of your right shoulder. "Very well. I know you really can't take this into consideration even just for once, no?"</p><p>Your eyes wandered the room. The decorations, the modern and clean interior, magnificent, as what you had expected to Suna Rintaro. Though he's always thoughtful of his belongings, especially the surroundings. Suna had always pondered what people think of him — or what he is capable of. Ever since of his teenage years. For the times you've been with him, you learned that he's really conscious to things that doesn't really matter, at all.</p><p>You knew him, since day one. From being his batchmate in Inarizaki High, being the discreet cheerleader for him every Volleyball tournament, and you, being there to slip him a water bottle and towel (sometimes a bento you make when you have the extra time) everytime their practice or match up with other High School Boys Volleyball team ends.</p><p>You were always there, he just didn't know. When it get to your knowing that he started dating this woman when you both reached the peak of hell of an ass college, it didn't hurt you, actually. You left a joyful and assured reaction for it.</p><p>Because you believed he'll be fine with her.</p><p>Not until this someone-you-know birthday party came up. Suna Rintaro, the god you almost kneel to from your highschool years, walked his way to you, after being convinced by his friends to get laid off (him and his woman was in cool off at that moment), all confidence with his chin up. Asked for your name, number, everything that he can know about you. You gave in. Suna even ranted about him being torn about his lady in love. It all started with a one night stand; like a cliché highschool story. You told him to keep it that way.</p><p>As though things drifted and shifted not in the way you wanted it. Eventually, you caught up in the devil's lair and remained behind the shadows; like where you're supposed to be. For you have been the wronged one.</p><p>But there was something that caught your vision. The acrylic picture frame on his nightstand facing down whenever you were over his penthouse. Most specifically in his room. Perhaps he didn't want you to be hurt once you see his genuine smile in that photo, or how he have his arm on her shoulder. Yet you continue to go back to his arms, when he only need you. He goes back to having that picture frame up when you're gone. No evidence of you being there.</p><p>Because he don't want to be caught like a deer in the headlights.</p><p>"Don't you feel a guilt creeping down your soul for everything, for this?"</p><p>"Mhm," Suna encloses the large space between you two. "Guilty for what? Having sex with you behind closed doors?"</p><p>"Or, we should do it in public then?"</p><p>Your eyes rolled in slight annoyance. (Beats me, you're fucking insane, and I am not. We're different.) You then faced Suna and played with the ruffles of his disheveled in-between sex hair.</p><p>It hurts, you know that.</p><p>Truly.</p><p>To find someone to love — to have cuddle Friday nights with, like normal couples do. To have someone to cry to their shoulder when you feel like doing so. Yet, why must it be a man who is already chained up to somebody else's heart?</p><p>"Silly boy, I was talking about your girlfriend," You answered, still playing and twirling his almost dark brown locks. "Too risky. Everything is just so, scary to begin with."</p><p>Suna remained silent, for at least a minute. It was deafening and your lonely and almost broken heart starts to ache once again. He smiled. The one you fell for. His reassurance smile.</p><p>"<b>It is risky, love.</b> But no one will know unless we tell, right?"</p><p>And you know this would end soon.</p><p>You thought of something, a question that might leave a crack in your heart. But you wanted an open and honest answer.</p><p>"Suna, do you love her? Like do you really, genuinely, love her?"</p><p><b>Why'd you only call me when you're high?</b> Why not the woman you are in love with?</p><p>"Hey, I know what you're thinking." he retorted. You looked at him. Straight into his eyes.

</p><p>"Nothing will happen if you trust me," he tucks a stray hair behind your ear, then silence. "Come on, let's go back to the business we left moments ago, hm?"</p><p>Ah, the question that's bugging you has been answered.</p><p>He hops on top of you, giving you a deep, slow and warm kiss. You open your mouth slight, giving Suna his easy way in forcing his tongue inside your mouth, then bites your bottom lip whilst looking at you. Just like how you like it. His hands wanders from your mounds to your stomach, tracing spiral down your abdomen making your hips slightly buckle up.</p><p>"Rintaro, d-do that again."</p><p>"Unless you beg for it, slut."</p><p>"Please, please, do that aga-" You gulped as your head sunk down to the pillow when he went down to lick up the hole between your two labia. Sucking your clit with all his might.</p><p>"Like that, little bitch, hm?" Suna gripped your hips when you buckle up to keep you still. His tongue went inside, thrusting like there's no other day. As if it's the last time. You grasped onto the headboard, he suddenly flipped and bend you over. "Be a good and obedient slut for me and follow my lead."</p><p>"Count my thrusts, baby. I want to hear your lovely voice."</p><p>Suna gave himself few pumps before pushing his member inside you. You squirmed in surprise, making him slap your left butt cheek.</p><p>"Oh my god, fuck!" You held the headboard tighter, squeezing your thighs.</p><p>You didn't even bother speaking at all. The room that was old quiet and deafening aside the resonating rain outside was no longer heard. It was the immediate temperature change and the sounds of two skins slapping against each other together with the groans coming out from his mouth.</p><p>He comes closer to your ear, sending shivers down your spine. "Fucking hell... I love you so fucking much, baby."</p><p>
  <i>This is what I get. I knew it.</i>
</p><p>Hot fresh tears started falling from your left eye as you feel a strong pang in your chest eating your wholeness.</p><p>This is still what you get to have, a one time and sinful love.</p><p>
  <i>But why do I have to settle for this?</i>
</p><p>
  <b>Why'd you only call me when you're high?</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>on god, i love suna so much that i am giving this a sequel, i hope you guys will be able to read it soon. plus, your kudos/comment matters a lot for me, so please do leave any if you can. :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>